


Work

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison had always been teacher's pets, now it had just go another meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

"Lydia, Allison, could you please help me tidy up?" Ms Blake asked them as they were leaving the classroom.

"Of course" They smiled happily, they had been painting their favourite book in class today, so it had all got quite messy.

They both cleared up the dirty water, until Allison accidently spilt one all over her shirt.

"Crap" She mumbled.

"Oh...here let me help" Ms Blake said, pulling a tissue out from her pocket.

She started mopping up the dirty water from her thin blouse. Allison barely held in gasp when her fingers brushed against one of her nipples. She gulped when Ms Blake started paying attention to that area more, until the nipple had turned into a hard peak. Surely she knew what she was doing?

On the other side of the room, Lydia watched in astonishment. Ms Blake was practically teasing Allison's nipples and she couldn't take her eyes off the now hard peaks. She blushed feeling a rush of wetness in between her legs.

"There we go, much better. Thanks girls. You can go now" She smiled.

Allison shakily let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and exited the classroom with Lydia close behind.

"Could you girls help me get the books from the supply closet?" Ms Blake asked the a few days later in the lesson.

"Sure" They said, getting up from the desks and following her to the supply closet.

They all entered quickly looking for the books, when suddenly the light started to flicker and everything went pitch black. While trying to get out they had all knocked into each other and had fallen onto the floor. None of them could see, but they could all feel the heat of bodies around them. Lydia gasped slightly when Ms Blake groped onto one of her breasts, trying to steady herself. A similar sound erupted from Allison when Ms Blake shifted so her leg was in between Allison's thighs. Lydia bit her lip when Ms Blake applied more pressure, trying to stand up, but instantly fell back down, flicking her nipple as she did, getting a small moan from Lydia. Meanwhile this meant that her leg had shifted under Allison's small skirt and was now being thrust up to her pussy. Suddenly the lights flickered on and they all stood up.

"Are you girls okay? You look a little flushed" Ms Blake told them.

"Uh...yeah fine" Allison replied for them both, as they started picking out the books again.

The next time it happened was at parent's evening. Ms Blake was with Lydia and her mum, while Allison was at the next table, on her own because her dad couldn't make it. It was all going normal enough until Ms Blake started playing with her pen and accidently flicked it under the table onto Lydia's chair.

"Sorry, let me just get that" Ms Blake said, reaching onto Lydia's chair.

Lydia gulped when she felt Ms Blake's hands wander closer down her thigh. She could feel the small pen was right against her entrance and because she was wearing a skirt, all that was covering her pussy was thin panties. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt Ms Blake pick the pen up, and then let out a hitched breath when Ms Blake suddenly brought it forward, the pen just entering her.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a tight squeeze" Ms Blake smiled.

From the next table Allison could see how the pen Ms Blake had dropped was touching Lydia and could tell by the way Lydia's was breathing it must have been on her pussy.

"Ms Argent, are you still with me?" Her teacher asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry" She replied.

Ms Blake let the pen roll forward one more time so that the tip brushed against Lydia's clit and she couldn't help but gasp slightly.

"There we go, got it" Ms Blake smiled.

The next week there was a charity car wash, which Ms Blake had decided Lydia and Allison would help her with. They were in the school's garage, washing the car when Ms Blake accidently dropped the hose she was using and it soaked Allison from head to toe.

"Oh dear...Silly me" Ms Blake laughed.

Lydia gasps lightly when she see's how Allison's blouse sticks to her chest, her nipples peaked.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Ms Blake asked.

"Who can wash the car the fastest without using their hands" Ms Blake continued.

"How would we do that Ms?" Lydia asked.

"It's simple really, here Allison will show you" Ms Blake suggested, handing her a sponge.

"How?..." Allison asked.

"Okay, I'll show you" She laughed, placing the sponge on the hood of the car.

She then lowered herself, so her breasts were touching the sponge and she started washing it up and down. Both girls could see her shirt was getting more and more wet and Lydia even spotted her thong when she bent over far enough.

"There, now you try" Ms Blake said.

"Okay" Allison said shyly.

"You don't need the sponge Allison...your wet enough" Ms Blake continued.

Slowly Allison placed her breasts on the hood and pushed upwards, feeling the friction on her nipples. She did it again and again until she could feel herself getting wet and her nipples were hard peaks.

"Oh, I certainly was right, you are wet" Ms Blake smirked, letting one of her fingers enter Allison quickly.

"...Ms Blake, what...ooooh" Allison sighed as she added another finger.

"That's right, don't stop" She told her.

She ripped Allison's panties off and started thrusting harder into her.

"Come here Lydia, don't you want to see?" Ms Blake suggested.

Cautiously Lydia did so and gasped when she saw Allison's pink pussy, swollen and leaking. Ms Blake added another finger and soon Allison felt herself coming to the edge.

"Ooooh, yes, harder, faster! Yes, oooooh" She cried, coming.

Ms Blake smiled, and started washing the car again like nothing had happened.

Over the next few weeks Ms Blake practically fucked them every day, after school, before school and in school. So they were surprised when she told them to meet her for dinner.

"I just wanted to thank you girls for your help lately. So here's a little treat for you both" She smiled.

"Now, are you both wearing the panties I sent you? No bra's?" Ms Blake continued.

"Yes, Ms" They both admitted.

"Well let's begin then" She said, reaching a hand into her pocket, both girls gasped when they felt a vibration on their pussies and realised that Ms Blake must have given them panties that had vibrators inside.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" A pretty blonde asked them.

"A glass of wine for now" Ms Blake smiled.

She turned the dial up as soon as the waitress came back and both girls gasped. The waitress gave Ms Blake the wine and smirked.

"Your girls look like they having fun" She told her.

"They always have fun, wherever we go, in the classroom, the closet, sometimes even in restaurants" Ms Blake replied.

Both girls looked at each other, blushing.

"Oh, I heard girls like that scream so loud when they come" The waitress told them.

"They do, don't you girls?" Ms Blake laughed.

"Y-yes..." They trailed off.

"You see girls, I haven't been completely straight with you tonight. This restaurant...it doesn't really sell food, it sells something sweeter" Ms Blake explained.

"What...oh...what do you mean?" Lydia stuttered.

"Sex" The waitress stated, coming from behind Lydia and pinching one of her nipples through her thin dress.

"You've got a responsive one here" The waitress smirked.

"Oh, I know, could make her come just by touching her nipples. The other one has another talent as well...what is it Allison?" Ms Blake smiled.

"I...I love...eating people out" Allison admitted.

"She's good at it too, why don't you show us?" Ms Blake suggested.

Both girls gasped when the waitress sat on the table in front of Allison and pulled her panties to the floor.

"Show me just how good you are" The waitress told her, bringing her head forward.

Slowly Allison licked at the girls clit, marvelling in the way the girl moaned. She quickly let her tongue enter her and started thrusting in and out.

"Oh, oh yes!" The waitress cried.

Ms Blake turned the dial up for Allison's panties and soon both girls were coming, screaming.

"You're right. She is good" The blonde laughed.

"What do you think Lydia? Is Allison a good pussy eater?" Ms Blake asked.

"I...uh..." Lydia stuttered, not sure of what to say.

"Allison why don't you show how just how good you are" Ms Blake smirked.

"What? I can't that...ooh...no...oh God" Allison cried, feeling the vibrator turn up again.

"Please Allison do it! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me so hard!" Lydia told her.

Allison quickly dropped to her knees, pulling Lydia's panties away and started licking into her while the vibrator stayed on her clit.

"Good girls" Ms Blake smiled, turning the vibrator to it's highest setting.

"Oh! Oh, yes Allison right there, yes!" Lydia screamed, her juices coming all over Allison's face.

"Oh, oh, oooooh, mmmmmm" Allison cried as she came again.

"Now, how about desert?" Ms Blake smirked.

 


End file.
